Field of the Invention
This invention concerns polyurea elastomers, useful as foams and in solventless spray coatings, and more particularly to polyurea elastomers made using low molecular weight, polyoxyalkylene tetra- or higher functional amines, like aminated propoxylated .alpha.-methyl glucoside, as chain extenders.